DEAF GIRL AND HER BEAST
by spenccer.henderson219
Summary: LOREN TATE IS A DEAF MUCICAN AND HER AnD EDDIE MEET HOW WILL THAT PLAY OUT !
1. missing deaf girl

PROLOUGE~

EDDIE DURAN IS A 18 year old rock legend .he`s the guy every teenage girl wants or needs he is everything ,his mom and dad were once rock gods mk a.k.a max and katy but now those legendary performers now own a club called mk to remind them the glory old days but katy also has her own little bussinesss above the club a fashion iderstree ,eddie is currently single he has his best budds threw is all tyler rorke,ian mathewis ,camran hunt,hunter hayes they knew each other since grade school eddie is now a big shot rock star,tyler is now an actor he has been in alot of films by oz borne silver that man is a crazy beautiful geanous,ian that british man is an pretty good photogerpher ,hunter is an up in coming singer he is the youngest of the group ,camran is an NFL boxxer

* * *

EDDIE`S P.O.V

i was stuck in another stupied boring meeting with jake taking about that i need to slow down on my label deciouns now on,and that we really need to push the envelop on this,and that he hates the new sound well... he didn`t exactly say those exact words but every time i mention about my new sound and music he always leacture me about it and sruntches up his face lik it`s a really awful smell or somthing he is always hot on my tail but kelly saved me at the worse part of jake`s speech she came barging in back wards it looked like to sign languge to this teenage girl she was tall,had long light brown curly hair she seemed so pefect to b in bed with just inmagine her and me wow! i actully think she is making me get a bonnor no this can`t happen i could defently tell sh was deaf becus she was signing back and she had a hearing aid in her ear i got cut short from my day draming when i motice i was starring at her she felt awkward i belive

kelly- umm eddie this is my new client loren your mom told me about her appenrently she is staying with you guys for a while intel her mom get`s settled in and yes she is deaf and no she dosen`t like to talk but she very well can signing-loren we are all done here so you can go now I watched loren walk out the room sad to se her go but then i just relizd is that kelly had just told me that loren was staying with me mom and pops so i told jake i was leaving and before h could reject it i jumped up and ran it only took me 10 minutes to get out of traffic and 15 to get home i walked inside our house i saw mom and pops swollowing each others faces up on the coach i walked past them threw my stuff in my room and knocked on loren`s door then went right in because it`s not like she could of even hear the knock so why bother i didnt see loren but i did see some other teenagers i didn`t know then i checkd the bathrooms my room,living room, kitchen,every where mom and dad didn`t see her either her friends had signed to ma that loren was suppose to be back from kelly`s meeting but i told ma she left before me, we had been looking for my loren everywhere but no where to seen it just didn`t make any sence espically bcuse she`s a deaf girl wondering around l.a that is not good not at all

* * *

TEN `OCLOCK P.M

katy- eddie um tell me did she seem sad or anything today was there sence of tention going on

eddie-nope

katy- i knew you would be no help you spoiled ass dingaling

eddie- MA! gosh what i do

katy-your slow as hell like your father

max-hey now guys chill out it`ll be fine

katy-you don`t evn know th definition of fine if it bit you in the ass ...

katy-you know what guys i am sorry this is my fault i didn`t mean any of those things i said it just came out i am just so mad and stressed out i took it all on you lovly men

max-it`s fine honey we all get that way

katy-no it`s not you guys must hate me now i wouldn`t blame you i blame myself

eddie-ma no don`t do that we totally undrstand now what you need is some special duran dinner

katy- mmmhmmm and you is gonna cook it

eddie-me of course

katy-no way absulutly not no sir you can`t cook sweety and i am telling you this because i love you i truly do but there is no way you are cooking tonight or any night

max-(laughing) i gotta say your mom was dad on too

katy-don`t worry my little ddie your fathar is louzie at dinner the only meal he can cook is microable pancakes and sausege leave the cooking to female the durans why dont you

eddie-so not funney guys , ma`s phone cut me off

PHONE CONVO

CALLER-hi miss duran um are you the gardian of LOREN TATE

katy-yes i am can i ask who i am speakin too

CALLER-she is in the hospital she is all over internet and the seconed question that you asked me i can`t no wait i won`t awnser the question (click)


	2. deaf girl in hospital bed

LAST TIME ON DEAF GIRL AND HER BEAST ...

KATY- mmmmmmhhmhhmmmmmm and who is gonna cook this special duran dinner

EDDIE- me of course

KATY- absutly not no sir you can`t cook and i am telling you this because i love you and i truly do but there is no way you are cooking tonight or anynight

MAX-your mom is dead on with this one

KATY- oh don`t even worry my little eddie because your father is really louzie when it comes to lunch and dinner after breakfast max over there is useless so might as well join the club but you two need to save all the cooking for the female durans would yah no affence

EDDIE-sooooooooooo not funney guys -mom`s phone ringing cut me off

~PHONE CONVO~

CALLER-h3ll0 are you the guardian of LOREN TATE ?

KATY-yes i am may i ask who am speakng to

CALLER-WELL she is in the hospital she`s all over the intr net,news everything and your last question i can`t no,no scratch that i won`t tell you bye (click)

eddie-what is it mom you look like you have just seen a ghost

katy-well know where ... um ..i know ..where loren is now

max-honey where i can go get her if she isin`t safe

katy-oh n,no not at all it`s not one of those type of sytchations well at least i don`t thnk so

max-well then...uh who was that on the phone that got you all shken up

katy- that is the problem i don`t know it could of been any body the person sounded like a man a very deep voice the person said that she is currently in the hospital ,do you think she is okay ,how do we know if this mystery person is actully telling us the truth what do we do now we just wait and sit here ,or check and go to the hospital ?

ELEVEN O`CLOCK P.M

katy-i can`t take ths anymore what if she is hurting i need to see if loren is okay

* * *

LOREN`S P.O.V

I woke up with a huge knot in my head i feel like someone keeps banging me in the head with a sledge hammer oh my god where am i and why...why ...why am i in a hospital bed ,why am i in a hospital the last thing i rember is ...what do i rember the last thing i actully rember is me,melissa, and adreana in the car before ...before the i started tearing up because rember the accedent well i still belive it was not an little accedent at all but still don`t get what s going on here am n a big stupied hospital room hooked up to these mechines my mom s who knows where tryng to get better,and dad is just with his new famialy and am suppose to be the rock in all this mess but i can`t do that if am in here i am suppose to the porvider and i have no idea how i got in here or why i am in here katy is probally worried sick where is the damn nurse ... why can`t move a muscle it hurts too much to even think so if i can`t move then can`t sign then i fucking can`t contact with people shit ,how can the best fucking day turn into the worst fucking day

* * *

MIDNIGHT

eddei-ma calm down do you wanna go or not

katy-yes you idiot

max-wow your really mean when your scared they all left it took them

* * *

i saw the door swing open was scared to death considering the fact that i can not fight back at all but when they turned the lights on i could see i had nothing to worry about because it was just katy,max,and eddie why must tease me with him being so darn sexy katy felt my tempture she was stting n the chairright next to me worried as hell what did do i never ment for any of this to happen trust me

katy- signd -blink twice f you can move blink once if you can`t move loren

all t took was one simple blink and she was in max`s arms crying hystercally felt so guilty why did i even come hre i don`t need help from my mom`s friend i was fine in seattle


End file.
